1. Field of the Invention
Ordinary self-supported shelves have relatively fixed dimensions and can not be easily expended. Shelves mounted on walls of buildings or structures can not be expanded nor relocated easily. This invention relates to shelves that can be expanded and relocated easily. This invention introduces shelves built with modular shelves that are built with modular panels and accessories. Many variations of the modular panels are introduced. The invention also introduces means and accessories to strengthen a shelf so that it can resist some lateral forces.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to shelves with modular panels and accessories was found.
Eight variations of the invented device are introduced. Basically, they are shelves made of modular shelves that are composed of four modular panels joined together by fastening means such as screws and bolts and nuts. There are many variations of the modular panels that form many variations of modular shelves. These variations of the modular shelves form many variations of the introduced shelves. A modular shelf can also be made with four modular panels and an additional back panel. This back panel allows the modular shelf to be able to join other modular shelf both horizontally and vertically.
One object of the current inventions is to provide means to build shelves which are easily expandable. The other object of the inventions is to provide means to strengthen a shelf to resist lateral forces. Another object of the inventions is to provide means for a shelf to be able to expend both horizontally and vertically.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: